Nine days
by Japanamation13
Summary: Nine days. For nine days she had been sneaking out of bed every morning, only to be greeted with the welcoming sight of the bathroom, with her face constantly hanging over the toilet bowl. She knew what was wrong... she just didnt want to believe it.
1. Nine Days

**Hey whats crakin people! Its about 1 oclock in the morning and i was lying in bed and this came to me... i had to write it.. it just wouldnt go away haha. Well here you go i hope you enjoy my extremely short one shot! i like it haha.**

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

* * *

It had been nine days.

Nine days since she fell ill.

For nine days she had been sneaking out of bed every morning, only to be greeting with the welcoming sight of the bathroom, her face constantly hanging over the pristine toilet bowl.

Who was she kidding, she had her suspicions, deep down she knew what was wrong. That did **not** mean she had to believe it. She had no intention to believe it. She just didn't want to.

So there she was sitting on the brilliantly tiled floor of **his** bathroom, hugging **his **extremely white toilet bowl, trying not to wake **him **up from his content slumber, so she could vomit in peace without an interrogation.

A single tear ran down the side of her face as she wiped her mouth on some toilet paper. Classy. She began to get up on shaky legs, using the basin beside her for support. After flushing the toilet she turning to face the mirror. She knew what she had to do. Walking over to the sink she splashed the cool, flowing water over the pale skin of her face.

Looking at her herself she began making the hand signs that would seal her fate.

Upon activating her byakugan her eyes widened, she knew it. Her reflection confirmed it. Stepping back slowly her breath quickened, cold teardrops sliding carelessly of the side of her once composed features and landing with a splash on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

"S-sa-sasu-k-ke" she managed to breath out in a barley audible whisper. What would she do… what would he say.

Oh Kami.

He was probably going to get mad, probably going to blame her… leave her. She wouldn't be able to handle that… but she didn't care, right now she needed him. His reaction did not matter at the moment. This was about her and she was going to be selfish.

"Sas-suke k-kun" she said, this time a little louder. Still he hadn't heard her.

Taking another few steps her back connected with the pale blue wall, few tear drops developing into a steady flow, eyes still wide… staring at her reflection.

"SASUKE!!" she screamed. That time he had heard. He had to have… she sounded distraught.

* * *

He rolled over, waking from the lingering presence that was currently absent from his bed. Lying there he mused about the wonders she did for him. For years he hadn't had one peaceful nights sleep, yet as soon as she arrived that all changed. He had slept more soundly, even more so then he had before his clan was killed. She never ceased to amaze him.

He was comfortable, even without her right there beside him she soothed him. Her scent covered her pillow and the blankets, and her side of the bed was still warm meaning she cant be to far off. He had no intention of moving any time soon… that was until he heard her scream.

"SASUKE!!"

He bolted upright so quickly he almost fell down again. He ran to the bathroom, successfully tripping over his feet, while his mind was in chaos wondering what was wrong. _Did she hurt herself? Is she scared? Is there someone in the house? Is she okay?_

Arriving in the bathroom he was confused to say the least. She looked awful… eyes wide, backed up against the wall staring at herself in the mirror, yet there was no one around, no sign of danger. Slowly she turned her tear streaked face towards him, before her eyes drifted to the floor near his feet.

"What's wrong?" he breathed, reaching his hand out and taking a few steps towards her… stopping just short.

Her head snapped up and she looked into his eyes for a brief second before turning to her own reflection. Her bloodline limit was activated and he couldnt for the life of him suss out why.

He stared at her in complete and utter confusion as she looked from the mirror to her stomach and back again. She did this a total of three times before he began to get the gist of it. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, looking as if she had seen a ghost. She bolted and heaved whatever she had remaining in her system, up into the toilet bowl.

Shocked would be an understatement and dumbstruck didnt cut it. Ever so slowly he took three steps backwards and slid down the wall behind him. Folding his arms on top of his knee's he sighed.

_Shit. _

"Your pregnant."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I really hope you enjoyed that haha i enjoyed writing it... it was great. Im thinking you should... REVIEW!! wether you liked it or not!!**

**Off you go... click the tabby thingo... select submit review... you know you want to!**

**xx**


	2. Fifteen Minutes

****

Heyy!! i have decided to make this one-shot into a mutli chapter story YAY!! I am unsure how often i will update but i will do my best.

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

* * *

Fifteen Minutes.

It had been fifteen minutes since he found out she was pregnant.

Fifteen minutes that they had been staring at each other with the stupidest expressions on their faces from opposite sides of **his** bathroom.

She had so much to say to him but could not even begin to fathom how to go about doing just that. She was in just about the same amount of shock he was in, even more so.

_I'm pregnant… __I, Hyuuga Hinata, Heir to the Hyuuga clan, am pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's child. Dear kami, what will my father think? _Her breath hitched at the though of her father. He doesn't even know about their relationship, there aren't many who do. What would he say? He would probably disown her… Her eyes widened and she began hyperventilating. He was going to disown her. He was going to kick her out of her family.

She couldn't breathe… She couldn't breathe!

Sasuke must have snapped out of his trance because he was now rushing towards her. His hands where on her face and he was saying something she couldn't quite understand. She shook her head as she tried to get him away. It was getting to hot and she needed to do something, anything to make herself calm down.

The same thoughts kept running through her mind. _I'm pregnant. I'm going to be disowned. I'm a failure. They will all hate me. Father, Hanabi, Neji all of them. I'm getting kicked out of my family. Ill be all alone. I will be knocked up and alone._

Tears began pouring from her eyes and he tried to comfort her again. This time she pushed him off hard enough for him to topple over and hit his head on the toilet with a loud crack.

She gasped.

"Sasuke?"

How she managed to say his name was beyond her. Before she knew what happened, her eyes had blurred and everything went dark.

She fainted.

* * *

The silence was unbearable. He was going to be a father, as shocked as he was he was glad. _It's a good thing…isn't it? _Okay so Hinata was going to have his child, big deal, at least she isn't dying. He was Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud. This shouldn't freak him out. This was his life goal, restoration of his clan, it just came a little sooner then he expected. He wanted this, he may only be nineteen but he was ready.

He noticed a change in Hinata's breathing and snapped out of his inner thoughts. She looked horrible. Her eyes were wide and her entire body was shaking. He hadn't even considered how she felt about this. She was clearly freaking out… maybe she didn't want this after all.

She began gasping for air, tears streaming down her face.

"H-Hinata" Did he just stutter? Uchiha's DID NOT stutter. When she didn't reply he got worried, she was completely zoned out. What was she thinking about to get her so worked up?

He made his was over to her, calling her name. Still there was no reply. He held her face in his hands trying to calm the panic ridden girl down but she kept pushing his hands away. He said her name louder trying to snap her out of her daze but it wasn't working. He grabbed her face again forcing her to look at him, this time however she shoved him off hard enough so that he hit his head on the side of the toilet bowel.

"Sasuke?" He turned his throbbing head to the sound of her voice just in time to see her fall unconscious. Her body went limp and slumped to the side, the toilet its only pillar of support.

He lay there staring at the ceiling. _Everything was going great but I just HAD to knock her up! Look where it got me. I'm lying on my cold bathroom floor with a concussion thanks to my unconscious, impregnated girlfriend. Life is wonderful._

* * *

She awoke with a start. She had had the most awful dream, were Sasuke had knocked her up and she had knocked him out. Her entire body stiffened as she adjusted to her surroundings. She was in his bathroom hugging his toilet, just as she was in her nightmare. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all… but if that were the case then why wasn't Sasuke lying on the floor?

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" she said in a barely audible whisper. As if on cue the man in question came through the bathroom door with a towel pressed against his forehead, mumbling incoherent words under his breath. He walked straight to the mirror, not having noticed she was awake, and removed the towel and replaced it with a band-aid.

He was still in his pajamas. If you could class no shirt and a pair of old sweat pants sleepwear.

After covering the band-aid with his oh so perfect bangs he turned to her. Giving a small smile at seeing her awake, he walked over and picked her up bridal-style, carrying her into his bedroom. He placed her on the side of his bed she occupied of late and sat on the edge facing away from her. She looked down at her hands in her lap, cheek reddening at his sudden act of kindness.

"You're pregnant" He bluntly stated. He was staring at the wall infront of him, with an unreadable expression.

"H-Hai" _I'm pregnant. Kami help me. He hates me._

"What are we going to do?" His voice softer then before. _Maybe he wants this? But then again maybe not._

"I d-don't… I don't know"

"We're going to have a baby"

"Ap-p-parently s-so…" _Oh no, oh no, oh no._

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not s-sure…"

"Right. We will need to go see a doctor about that I suppose… How long have you been getting sick for?"

"Nine days."

"Nine days" He repeated with a sigh.

_Nine days._

* * *

**There you have it! chapter 2 lol. tell me what you think of it okay! cheers.**

**Dont forget to review!!**


	3. Oh Shit!

**AN: Heyy! So this is chapter three. I wrote it pretty quickly so it might not be as good as it could be but it will have to do for now lol. I have bulk homework, i just wanted to update as soon as i could for you guys. **

**I have an idea! lol. If you have any idea's you would like to happen in the story just let me know and ill try incorperate them the best i can. BUT only if there good ones lol! and if i like em :) but ur input would still be awsome! I would like that alot!**

**Cheers to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it! It helps we write to know that someone like what i do.**

**A special thanks to Pozzy-chan. I say LOL at you haha. I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! BELEIVE IT!**

**oh god i just said believe it lol how utterly gay am i lol.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" She said softly and he turned his head towards her. It was the first time he had looked at her since he placed her on the bed.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go have a sh-shower n-now"

"Okay", He replied, but she didn't move. Instead she was staring at his lap as if waiting for something. He noticed he was in her way. "Oh, sorry", He mumbled as he stood up so she could get off the bed.

Once she was in the bathroom he sat down again. He let out a sigh. He had to figure this all out. Money and Housing wouldn't be a problem. He had his entire clan's fortune, not to mention the entire Uchiha Complex. When she was ready for it they could go looking through all the old houses and choose one to their liking. He figured they should ask Tsunade if she could be their doctor… He didn't want anyone else finding out just yet and he would leave it up to her to tell her family… He would rather not have to deal with her father just yet.

With another sigh he went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. It wasn't much and she probably wouldn't feel like eating anyway, but at least it was something. He needed something to distract him for the time being. Pouring some pancake mix into a frying pan he began to ponder. _In nine months from now, I… I'm going to be a father._

When she entered the kitchen it made his breath hitch. She looked beautiful. Her long, wet hair cascaded down her back, waving slightly at the tips. She had forgone her bulky purple jacket leaving her in only a white tank top with mesh overlay and her navy blue pants. She had a certain glow to he probably due to the pregnancy. Maybe it had been there all along and he had just never noticed until now. What ever the case, she was more stunning then he had ever seen her before.

She stopped in font of the bench, placing her pale hands on its smooth marble surface. Her eyes were cast downwards, making it seem as if her perfectly manicured nails were the most interesting thing in the world.

He turned off the stove and turned around to face her completely. He leaned on his side of the bench, giving her his undivided attention, bored look present on his face.

"What is it?" He asked moving to place a hand on top of one of her own. None to discretely she yanked her hands back in surprise. Pointing her fingers together and biting her lip, she mustered up whatever courage she had and slowly looked up, staring him directly in the eyes.

"D-Do…" Her eyes began to well with tears that she stubbornly refused to let fall. He could tell she didn't want him to see her cry... again. Once today was enough. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Do you want this?"

His face held that same bored expression. Slowly a small smirk inched its way onto his face. "Of course I do." He raised and eyebrow "Do you?"

Her face began to heat up and she redirected her eyes. The frying pan behind him was look awfully interesting right now. Hesitantly she began nodding her head. "H-Hai"

"Good, I'm glad." His smirk turned into a small smile that only she has ever seen. If it were anyone else they wouldn't have noticed it. But she wasn't anyone else, and she did notice it. Her flushed cheeks turned from a light pink to a deep shade of read and a smile made its way onto her face. It was that smile reserve solely for him, and he loved it.

The moment was oh so courteously ruined by an extremely loud knock on the door.

"OI SASUKE-TEME!! OPEN THE DOOR!!"

There faces paled. What ever peaceful expressions they had only moments ago were long gone, now replaced with looks of fear and panic.

_THAT IDIOT__! Oh shit. Naruto is at my door and Hinata is in my house! Naruto doesn't know about us. Far out! If he finds out not only would it be extremely awkward but he would tell the whole village. OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!!_

"HELLOOOOO! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR TEME OR IM COMING IN!"

_Fuck._

He made eye contact with her, mouthing the word bedroom and began making his way to the door. She gave a nod and ran to the room in question.

He stopped in front of the large wooden object and stared at it. _Maybe the baka left and - _his thoughts were cut shot by another assault on the door. He grimaced, _and maybe not._

Replacing his annoyed expression with his usual mask he opened the door. "What do you want dobe?"

"Nothing much teme. I was bored. Hey can I come in?" He said with that stupid grin of his.

"No." He replied coldly. Naruto could not come in. If he came in he would find Hinata, and that would be bad.

"Cool" Naruto said, mischievous grin plastered all over his face as he pushed passed Sasuke and made his way into his house.

"Oi I said no you noob!" Worried expression crossed his features momentarily as he followed the blonde through **his** foyer.

"And why not teme?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in suspicion "What are you hiding?" his ever present grin widening even further. "What ever it is ill find it!"

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Alarm bells were going off in his head. _Got to get Naruto out, I've got to get him away from Hinata._

Unluckily for Sasuke, the first place Naruto ran for was the bedroom. He opened the door "Ha-ha you're such a teme- Hinata? WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?"

* * *

**GASPS oh no!! NARUTO KNOWS!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?? lol let me know ur theorys! and if u have and idea's of what you would like to happen just let me know and ill try my best to plop em all in for ya!**

**Thanks again. I think you should REVIEW!! right now **


	4. Naruto Knows

**AN: My apologise, I took a while to update. Its school holidays... You would think with it being holidays and all, that i would have ample amounts of time to write you new chapters.. but alas, this is not so lol. Iv been so busy with all my mateys that i just havn't gotten the chance to update! IM SORRY!**

**Well here it is folks... Chapter 4**

* * *

Sasuke ran into the room, punching Naruto square in the face in the process, and turned around, only to see that Hinata had already fainted. _That's twice today already. Damn Naruto. First he lets himself into my house AFTER I said he no, and then he goes and makes my bloody girlfriend pass out. Fuck it, he is dead. I'm going to __**kill**__ him!_

"Dobe…" He said with as much spite as he could muster. His current loathing for the blond clearly evident in the tone he used.

From his position on the floor, Naruto opened his mouth. "T-Teme… How come Hinata-chan is here? And passed out on your bedroom floor? And in here pajama's?"

"Hn." He stated coldly.

"What does that even mean? I'm not a complete idiot you no, Sasuke. You and Hinata-chan are together… aren't you?"

_Shit._

"None of your business d-o-b-e"

_Smooth._

"Oh my god… YOU ARE!!" The blonde accused, pointing a calloused finger at him. Sasuke sighed before pouncing at the blonde. Somehow pinning him down with his hand covering Naruto's mouth. He heard him mumble "What the fuck teme" from the mouth beneath his palm.

"Shut up and listen good. What I am about to say you repeat to no one. Is that understood?" The stern voice he used must have done its job, because not to long later he received a hesitated nod. He took this as an okay to continue. "You are correct in your assumption that Hinata and myself are dating. It's the first good thing that has happened to me in a LONG time and you will not fuck it up for me. You are to tell no one what you saw here today. The only people who know are you, Hinata and myself and I would like to keep it that way. Understood?" The last word exaggerated by putting even more pressure on the blonde beneath him.

"H-Hai" said Naruto as he gasped for breath.

Sasuke grunted and relinquished his hold. He then walked across the room to check on Hinata.

_Good, she is breathing steadily. It doesn't look like she hit anything when she passed out. _With a sigh of relief, He picked up his woman and carried her to his bed… their bed. Placing her in a comfortable position he kissed her forehead before turning back to the blonde.

He glared hard and made his way out of the Bedroom. If the dobe knew what was good for him he would follow. And follow he did.

One they reached the lounge room Naruto let out a low whistle. "My god teme… I don't think I've ever heard you say so much in your life…" the blonde said and he leaned against the wall closest to the door. Sasuke guessed it was to make a quick escape incase he had a sudden erg to kill him again.

"Hn", He sat down on one of his leather couches, staring at the maroon colored wall opposite him. Why he painted the walls a deep shade of red, he doesn't know. All it does is remind him of blood. Not a good thing to think of when ones family has been massacred. He let his uncaring expression falter for a moment and frowned, rectifying it almost immediately.

The blonde had noticed, and he too had a frown plastered on his face, "I have a feeling there is something your not telling me. What's up with you teme? "

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something only to have it close again a second later. _What am I supposed to do? Tell Naruto that Hinata was pregnant? She may not want people to know yet… Heck, I don't even want people to know yet._

He sighed. "Fine I'll tell you…"

Naruto grinned, happy that Sasuke decided to share something with him for once.

"Hinata… H-Hinata is…" _Oh god did I just stutter? The Uchiha Sasuke just stuttered. What is this world coming to? _He rubbed his face with his hand, the other one holding onto the side of the couch.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He was concerned.

_Damn! I am one of the strongest ninja in my god damn village but here I am struggling to say a simple three word sentence. I'm so pathetic! _He took a deep breath and spoke those three troubling words. "Hinata is pregnant."

Naruto's breath hitched and his eyes widened. "P-Preg-gnant… are you sure?"

Sasuke's anger begun to rise again and his eyes narrowed. _What a stupid question. _"Am I sure? Of course I'm fucking sure! She has the Byakugan for christ's sake you idiot! She can see the baby!"

"Wow"

"Tell me about it" His eyes once again focused on the maroon wall in front of him.

* * *

It was well and truly night by the time she awoke. She could tell. Not only was it pitch black, but she could see part of the moon through the slightly open curtains.

_Oh god… did that really happen? Poor Sasuke… having to deal with it whilst I was out cold… I'm such a Burden. _

Hinata sighed before getting up and searching for him. She walked down the hallway with her head down, absentmindedly running her fingers along the wall beside her. As she rounded the corner she was shoved backwards, only to be caught be a strong pair of arms that had found themselves around her waist.

Blushing like mad, she mustered up whatever courage she had and looked the owner on the strong arms in the eyes. "Gomen S-Sasuke-kun. I wasn't looking."

One of his eyebrows rose. "I know you weren't" he replied in that oh so cocky tone of his.

If anyone were to walk in on them right now they would think they were dreaming. Uchiha Sasuke half kneeling, half standing, holding the Miss Hyuuga Hinata around the waist, faces only inches apart. It looked as though they were doing the tango.

Hinata bowed her head in shame, "G-Gomen."

Sasuke snorted in amusement and shook his head at her naivety. He pressed his lips against her forehead. Heat rose to her cheeks and he sighed before helping her stand up properly.

With his hands still around her waist he lightly pushed her until her back hit the wall behind her. She gasped in surprise and he smirked, looking her in the eyes. Her blush only elevated under his intense gaze.

His hands began making their way from her tiny waist, up her sides and found them selves cupping her face. The mischievous smirk slowly transformed into a small smile and he leaned forward and places a kiss on the top of her nose.

Hinata closed her eyes unconsciously leaning into his tall form. A content smile made its way to her face. She loved it when he was like this. She loved him. Her hands moved from her sides to hold onto the front of his shirt.

He placed light kisses from her eyelids, to her cheeks, and then trailed down her jaw line. She sighed and he smirked. He pulled back slightly to get a good look at her. She was beautiful, he knew that, but even more so when she was like this. He lowered his head and softly pressed his lips against hers.

There was no ulterior motive behind it; this was just an innocent kiss. This was another reason why she loved him so much. He never pushed her, never pressured her into doing anything she didn't want to do. He was patient, gentle and kind. It was a side of him only she was aloud to see. No one would ever think the Uchiha survivor could be gentle and kind, but she knew.

He pulled back, letting his hands slide over her shoulders and down her arms until he was holding her hands. His face took on a frown and he pulled her into the lounge room, setting her on the couch whilst he sat on the coffee table.

She was concerned. Sasuke never frowned. Frowning is showing weakness… Sasuke never shows weakness. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Naruto knows…"

She smiled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she let out a small giggle. "I figured as much."

"No. Hinata you don't understand… He knows you're pregnant." He cast his eyes downwards.

Her eyes widened considerably. "Oh", she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, Oh…"

* * *

**BAM!! another chapter down. I dont know how many more i will do... and i dont actually know what direction this story is going as of yet... but im sure ill suss it lol. REVIEW!! yes? no? Maybe?**

**Sing it with me R to the E to the V-I-EW!**

**Please and Thankyou!**


	5. Déjà vu

****

Greetings my wonderful readers! I hope you are enjoying your youthful youthfulness! It seems that your wonderous author has fallen ill with a chest infection! One would think that this would give her more time to write glorious chapters to her youthful story, but alas! she has not been able to get out of her bed! Her respective self send her senceirest apoligises, as she does not know when her wonderous self will be back in the writing action!

**Until then, Enjoy this chapter!**

**-Rock Lee!**

**Read. Review. PLEASE AND THANKYOU!**

* * *

The rest of the day past without any trouble. Hinata felt much better after Sasuke had explained that Naruto wasn't about to tell anybody about her getting knocked up. The looming death threat that hung over the blondes head was more then enough to vouch for that. It comforted her in a way. Sure Naruto was her friend but it was common knowledge that the boy couldn't keep a secret.

Sighing, she rolled over. One of Sasuke's arms fastened gently around her waist, she studied his face as she adjusted to her new position, careful not to wake him.

He was usually troubled with nightmares, dreams about his past she supposed. She wouldn't dare tell him of the distress that sometimes passed over his features as he slept. He had too much pride.

He was taking this pregnancy surprisingly well. _I can't believe I was so freaked out about his reaction. Sure, he was freaked out this morning but he sure seems okay with it now… but then again he only just found out… his opinion might change. _She decided not to dwindle on it and closed her eyes, waiting for the darkness of sleep to claim her.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning he found that she wasn't there with him. A wave of confusion passed through him until scent of fried tomatoes reached his nostrils. He rubbed his eyes and groggily followed the delicious aroma to his kitchen.

"Good morning" he grunted, stifling back a yawn. He stretched his muscular arms over his head before taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Morning", she replied, to focused on the task at hand to even spare him a glance. She hummed absentmindedly as she flipped the tomatoes on the fry pan.

"Someone is happy this morning." Sasuke murmured. He scratched the back of his head, making his hair stick up more then usual.

He was still half asleep.

"Hmm. Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she scooped the food from the frying pan onto a plate.

"Hn" Sasuke was most defiantly not a morning person. Hinata on the other hand was.

One would think that one morning person, plus one not so morning person would equal disaster. This was not the case however, when the not so morning person thought that the morning person was their whole entire world, and said morning person could not look cuter in the morning, despite her over enthusiasm for the beginning of the day.

He loved the way she looked just after she woke up. There was just something about the way her hair got messed up when sleeping that he found unbelievably sexy. It left him feeling breathless every time.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair as she placed a plate in front of him. It was full to the brim with bacon, eggs and of course fried tomatoes, his favorite. That was one of the perks to having yourself a girlfriend that knew how to cook.

When she leaned over to place a rather large cup of coffee oh the table he gave her a soft peck on the cheek. He smirked when he saw them turn a pale shade of pink, pulling back slowly. "Thank you."

"Hmm, you're welcome." She smiled softly before sitting down with a cup of tea.

"You aren't eating?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head and frowned. "Tea is the only thing I c-can stomach right now."

"Ah."

_Of course. Nice Sasuke. I can really be an idiot sometimes._

A comfortable silence fell over them as he ate and she slowly sipped at her tea. When she was done she put her cup in the sink before leaning her elbows on the counter.

"I should probably head back to my apartment today. Neji-nii gets back from his mission today. I don't want him to worry."

"Hn."

There was silence once again and she stared at her hands.

"You know your going to have to tell him sooner or later."

She sighed. "I-I know. Its just… w-well you know how protective he can be. He w-will be so m-mad when he f-f-finds out." Tears began to well in her eyes. "H-How a-am I sup-p-posed to tell him?" Her breathing became jagged and uneven, "H-Hey Neji-k-kun, g-guess what I'm d-dating Sasuke. N-Not only t-that, I'm als-s-so p-pregnant with his ch-child. Isn't that g-great?"

He had risen from his chair and pulled her into hug before she had even finished. "Shhh, it will be okay. Calm down, everything will be alright."

"If you want we can tell him together… Kay?"

Despite the tears streaming down her face and her shaky breaths, she nodded in response.

He pulled back and held onto her face. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and placed light kisses on her eyelids.

"Are you alright now?"

She slowly nodded.

"H-Hai. I think so."

She blinked a few times, ridding herself of any excess tears and attempted to even out her breathing.

Sasuke smirked at her.

"Good. Now you had better get going. You don't want your dear old cousin to get home before you now. He would probably chuck a fit."

She giggled, trying to picture her cousin chucking a fit.

She gave him a quick kiss on the side of his face before grabbing her things and running out the door.

Sasuke sighed. She was so flustered she didn't even say goodbye.

_She's lucky she is just so damn cute. It's impossible to be mad at her._

He left the kitchen and began getting ready for the day.

* * *

Hinata combed her fingers through her hair as she made her way back to the apartment her and Neji shared. They had both moved out of the Hyuuga compound after many arguments with her father. She just didn't see why she should have to live there anymore. She was no longer the heiress. Hanabi claimed that title long ago.

When she arrived at her apartment she glanced down the street, making sure Neji wasn't coming. As fate would have it, he was.

In her panicked state she rushed inside, locking the door after her.

She ran into her room and jumped under the covers and pulling them over her fully clothed self, just in time to hear the front door unlocking.

She sighed. _That… was too close._

She jumped a little when he knocked on her door and poked his head through.

"Hinata-sama, I'm home."

"H-Hai." She replied softly, trying to seem as sleep mused as she could manage.

"Would you l-like me to cook you breakfast Neji-kun?"

"Hai, it would be much appreciated."

He graced her with a small smile before exiting her room, closing the door behind him.

She hopped out of bed, changing into a pair of pajama's, giving the impression that she had slept there the night before.

When she exited her bedroom her cousin was no where to be seen. She assumed he went to clean up, what with him just arriving home from a mission. Her assumption was proved accurate as she heard the sound of the shower running.

Hinata sighed and began to make breakfast for the second time that day.

When he entered the room, she was already sitting down at the table, tea in hand. His breakfast placed at the head of the table where he usually resided.

"Arigato Hinata-sama."

She grimaced at the honorific. "Neji-kun, en-nough with the sama. I told you bef-fore, demo… please just call me Hinata."

"Gomen… Hinata."

A smile graced her lips.

"You aren't eating?"

The smile faltered. She sighed inwardly, talk about déjà vu.

"I ate when you where showering." It was a lie. She was proud of herself for not stuttering either.

"Hn."

They sat in silence as he ate his breakfast and she slowly sipped at her second cup of tea for that morning.

_It's going to be a long day..._

* * *

**Read. Review. PLEASE AND THANKYOU!**

**-Hayley!**


	6. What time is it?

**AN: BAM! Here it is, chapter 6. Im excited... are you excited? I bet you are! I bet you cant wait to read it lol. Well off you go! read it... NOW!**

* * *

The next couple of days past without too much drama.

She hadn't seen Sasuke since she had last stayed over his house. This wasn't uncommon though, she assumed he had a mission. Even when they were both in Konoha they rarely got to see each other. It was hard sneaking away without anyone noticing. She lived with Neji who was more then a little bit over protective and Sasuke usually had Naruto trailing along with him everywhere he went.

Hinata sighed as she strolled through the village, switching the groceries she had bought from one hand to the other. As she passed the village gates the guards on duty waved and she smiled politely in return.

She turned, heading back to her apartment when she heard a yell coming from the gates. Turing back around to face the entrance of the village to see what was wrong. She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, dropping the groceries in the process at the sight that greeted her. Naruto could be seen in the distance, approaching the gate with a bloodied up Sasuke on his back.

She ran up to the pair as soon as they entered the gate.

"S-Sasuke! Are you alright?"

He grunted in reply.

She turned slightly to address the other male. "Naruto, what h-happened?"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, it's classified; I wish I could tell you but I'm not aloud. I need to get the teme to granny Tsunade, are you coming?"

"Hai!" she said before turning back to Sasuke. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Y-You had better be okay."

"Hn" he replied. "We have to talk to her anyway, right?" he coughed, blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"R-R-Right." Even beat and bloodied, the boy could still make her blush.

He smirked before falling unconscious.

* * *

Hinata sighed, rearranging the flowers she had brought for Sasuke. She had fetched them from her personal garden at the manor the day before. There was no way she would be buying flowers from the Yakamana flower shop. She was not brave enough to face Ino, she would be interrogated about whom the flowers were for. Those were questions she did not want to answer.

Not that she minded. Her flowers were beautiful. When she lived at the Hyuuga household she was given space just outside her room to grow her medical herbs. She enjoyed the gardening and soon enough it become one of her favorite hobbies, not only growing medical herbs, but also a variety of flowers. Thinking back on it, giving her that garden was one of the only generous things her father did for her.

Hinata frowned at that thought and began changing the order of the flowers in the small blue vase once again.

When she looked at Sasuke her frown only deepened. He was pale, too pale even for him, there were numerous machines and mechanisms hooked up to his body, he looked so vulnerable.

It was wrong to see him like this. It made him look weak and she didn't like it.

_I want my Sasuke back._

She pulled her chair closer to him and grabbed his hand. A single tear slowly trickled down her face as she stroked his thumb with her own.

"Please wake up soon." She whispered her voice somewhat raspy. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

She had only planned to stay a few moments longer; she needed to get home before Neji started to get worried. This was not to be however, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

He had been unconscious for the last 3 days and she was beginning to worry. She spent as much time with him at the hospital as she could but she thought it wasn't nearly enough. Between making excuses for Neji, training with her team mates and avoiding Tsunade's check ups to avoid suspicion, she only managed to visit for a couple of hours a day.

It was dark when he awoke. It was also quiet. Only the soft beeping of the medical equipment could be heard.

He cracked open his eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of a hospital room.

_Great._

His right hand was unusually warm. He glanced downwards and smiled softly. Hinata was sitting in a chair next to him, her top half lying on the bed, with her hand in his. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him to awaken.

His eyes turned to the window.

_It must be late. I'm sure Neji is having a fit right now, wondering where she is._

He sighed, glancing down at the woman that held his heart, gently caressing the hand that was intertwined with his own.

"Ahem. Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped upwards towards the doorway. Tsunade stood leaning against the door frame, smirking at them.

"I must say I wasn't expecting this…" her expression turned serious "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Sasuke glared… hard.

He felt the hand holding his tighten slightly. Redirecting his gaze, he observed her as she let out a quiet yawn, eyes squeezing tightly before slowly opening. She blinked a couple of times before realizing where she was.

"Hey" he replied.

Her eyes widened, a wave of relief passing over her. "You're awake!" she stated, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Good evening sunshine!"

Hinata's eyes widened even farther before snapping her head in the direction of the Hokage, heat quickly raising to her cheeks, turning her normally pale skin a rather outrageous shade of pink.

"Tsunade-sama!" she said, quickly letting go of his hand and rubbing away the tears that had yet to fall out of her eyes.

The blonde woman flashed grin before walking over and examining his chart.

"Well Sasuke it looks like your healing nicely. I suspect you will only need to spend a few more days in here, a week at the most."

"Hn"

"Well that's it for now. I will be back later to check up on you; don't do anything to… strenuous." Tsunade smirked viciously when she saw the anger in Sasuke's eyes and the embarrassment in Hinata's, before turning and began making her way out of the room.

"T-Tsunade-sama w-wait."

She stopped and turned to face the timid kunoichi. "Yes Hinata?"

"There is s-something we n-n-need to discuss… with you."

She focused on Sasuke and her gaze sharpened. "What is it?" she said before taking a seat that was in the corner of the room.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. _Now? Really? She was going to tell her now? Fucking hell, I don't want to deal with the Hokage right now. She is going to kill me when she finds out I impregnated her favorite kunoichi… and I can't even get away._

"I-I… w-w-well… what I m-mean to say is… I…" she couldn't get a word out without stuttering; all the while the shade of her face just kept intensifying.

_Oh for god sakes!_

"Hinata's pregnant."

* * *

Explaining their 'situation' to the Hokage had been a task and a half. Hinata had almost fainted at Sasuke's explanation when Tsunade had inquired how such a thing could happen.

_It's all the Hokage's fault. _Thought Sasuke. _One would think that the single best medic-nin in the world would know how babies were made._

Everything was sorted now though. Tsunade did a 'quick' check up on Hinata to make sure everything was okay, and it was. After informing them that she was to have a check up with her every fortnight the Hokage left.

Sasuke was pissed off. Hinata had left and he was sitting alone in a dark hospital room, freezing his ass off from the paper thin pieces of fabric they try pass off as blankets.

He was absolutely spewing she had to leave. Although he couldn't help but to smirk at the memory of her realizing how late it actually was, mid-examination no less.

(Flashback)

Sasuke grimaced. This was taking to long, he wanted some alone time with his woman.

_Be patient she says, it'll be over soon she says, IT'S BEEN TWO FUKING HOURS!!_

Hinata yawned, quickly covering her hands with her mouth. He watched her as she looked down at her flat stomach that was covered with the Hokage's hands, her chakra slowly invading her body. She giggled at the feeling for a moment before redirecting her gaze towards the window.

Her breath hitched.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama… What time is it?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know. It was 9:30 when I came to check up on your lover here so I'd say about 11-11:30."

Hinata's reply was a shrill scream.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Sasuke shouted.

She began hyperventilating.

His concerned expression turned to one of anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??" he shouted at the Hokage.

"I didn't DO anything so shut your trap!" she removed her hands and focused on Hinata. "Hinata I need you to calm down. Just breathe; can you do that for me?"

She nodded in reply, her panicky breathing slowly calming.

"Good. Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"H-Hai" she looked downwards, her feet suddenly becoming very interesting. "It's N-Neji-niisan… I should have been home hours ago. He must be so worried. I-I do not know what I will t-tell h-him."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "Not to worry. I will send you home with a scroll explaining that you were needed at the hospital to cover an extra shift."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." She said gratefully.

"I will send for you when ever you have a check up. Just tell him you were needed at the hospital. It should be a good enough cover until you tell him the truth… and you WILL tell him, understand Hinata."

"H-Hai. You are t-too kind to me."

Hinata looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "Arigato Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smirked. "I'm not doing this for you Uchiha. Hinata is just lucky I like her so much."

Sasuke glared and Hinata giggled.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue with the examination."

Hinata smiled before nodding enthusiastically.

(End of flashback)

Sasuke laid down. _Might as well try getting some sleep. The sooner I fall asleep the sooner I can see Hinata._

He slowly drifted to sleep, thoughts of a certain Hyuuga invading his mind.

**Was it good? Did you like it? Maybe you should... i duno.. REVIEW!! Yes yes?**

**Please and thankyou!**


End file.
